scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Batty Koda
Batty Koda is the deuteragonist of 20th Century Fox's 1992 animated feature film "FernGully: The Last Rainforest". He is a fruit bat and one of Crysta's best friends. He is a bit mentally unstable, he provides comic relief in the film. He was voiced by Robin Williams, who also portrayed Fender Pinwheeler in Robots, ''Genie in ''Aladdin, ''Ramon and Lovelace in ''Happy Feet, ''Napoleon Cross in ''Everyone's Hero Dr. Know in A.I. Artificial Intelligence, ''Peter Pan in ''Hook, ''Theodore Roosevelt in ''Night at the Museum, ''and ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, ''and Daniel Hillard in ''Mrs. Doubtfire. Couples Oblina (Princess) Gallery: BattyKoda.jpg The Char 25830.jpg Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg He Played Louis in Animal Age 4: Continental Drift He is a molehog. He Played Tigger in The Tiger the Cat (Winnie the Pooh) series He is a tiger. He Played Mushu in Gogolan 1 and 2 He is a dragon. He Played Hugo in The Tails of Notre Dame 1 and 2 He is a gargoyle. He Played Jean-Bob in The Mouse Princess series and The Cat Princess series He Played Lumiere in The Beauty and the Grizzly Bear trilogy and Beauty and the Sleepy Unicorn (Along With Puffin) He Played The Genie in The Spyroladdin trilogy He is a genie. He Played Johnny Test in Batty Koda Test He Played Prince Cornelius in Oblinalina He played Rex in We're Back! A Bat Story He played Rango in Batty Koda (Rango) He is a lizard. He played Stitch in Jewel Sparkles and Batty Koda He played Flit in Lynnhontas and Lynnhontas II: Journey to a New World He played Shrek in Batty Koda (Shrek), Batty Koda 2 (Shrek 2), Batty Koda the Third and Batty Koda Forever After He is an ogre He played Tiger in An American Tail (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style), An American Tail: Lewis Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) and An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a cat. He played Quasimodo in The Bat of Notre Dame and The Bat of Notre Dame II He played Spyro in Batty Koda the Bat (Spyro the Dragon), Batty Koda 2: Prince John's Rage, Batty Koda 3: Year of the Bat and The Legend of Batty Koda (The Legend of Spyro) He played Tito in Bunnicula and Company He played Bernard in The Rescuers (CartoonAnimationFan10 Style) He is a mouse. He Played Puffin In The Horse Princess And The Australian Shepherd Princess series He played Ickis in Aaaaahh!!! Real Bats He Played Dopey in Mina White and the Seven Toons He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Uniqua and The Little Mer-Uniqua 2: Return to the Sea He is a seagull He Played Petrie In The Animals Before Time (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He is a pterodactyl. He played Franklin in Viva Pinata (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a fizzybear He played Bobby Santiago in The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He is Lori's boyfriend He Played Spike in The Pet Animal Before Time he is a Friendly Stegosaurus He Played Dodger in Petrie and Company He Played Tito in Ruby and Company He Played Ducky In The Female Pets Before Time he is a sweet Saurolophus. He Played Adult Tod in The Bat and the Lion He Played Georgette in Everest and Company he is a poodle. He Played Fagin in LincoIn Loud And Company He Played Puffin in The Car Princess he is a bird. He Played Jake Hunter In Hunter Street (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) Category:Heroes Category:Males Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Bats Category:Deuteragonists Category:Ferngully Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Batty Koda X Oblina Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Batty Koda X Lilly Luna Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Villains Category:Non Villains Category:Naked Characters